


Don't Move (#171 Muscles)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [215]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's nose itches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move (#171 Muscles)

“Um... Shouldn’t Charlie be doing this?” Colby asked.

“He doesn’t have the muscle definition I need.” Ian answered tersely.

“Does he know that?”

“He’s also too hairy.”

Colby shivered. “Could we at least turn up the heat a bit? My back’s starting to cramp.”

“Don’t you dare move a muscle.” Ian said from behind the large sketch pad.

“I’m not moving.” Colby defended despite the fact that his nose itched and the sheet slimly preserving his modesty was beginning to slip.

Ian had achieved a whole new flavor of scary since going back to school so Colby wasn’t even blinking.


End file.
